This invention relates to a card connector for connecting a card such as an express card or the like.
Recently, cards called express cards having a function similar to that of PC cards have been proposed and available on the market. There are, however, two kinds of express cards having different width dimensions and, therefore, it is not possible for a card connector to handle those two kinds of express cards if the card connector is simply applied with a technique of an existing card connector designed for connecting a PC card.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-67996, for example, discloses one example of a card connector that is used for loading and then ejecting a card such as a memory card. The card connector comprises a connector body having two panels defining a card space for receiving therein a memory card and an eject mechanism coupled to the connector body. When the eject mechanism is operated, the memory card is ejected from the card space. Accordingly, a user can easily remove the memory card from the card connector. However, this card connector cannot handle those cards having different width dimensions like the express cards.